Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 083
"Will The Real Jack Atlas Please Stand Up, Part 1" known in the Japanese version as "Suspect!? Jack Atlas", is the eighty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on November 4, 2009 and in the United States on November 20, 2010. Summary Episode summary::One night, [[Jack Atlas is suddenly arrested by Sector Security in relation to a series of incidents, which involve a man who looks like Jack, riding a Duel Runner that looks like the Phoenix Whirlwind. Jack pleads that he's innocent, while Yusei and the others are puzzled. While Jack is in prison, a small machine crawls to the lock on his cell and explodes, freeing Jack. He immediately fetches his Duel Runner so he can hunt down and expose the imposter. When they meet, the other Jack speaks as Jack did in his days as the King, boasting that he is the true Jack and that the other has lost his strength. They duel, and Jack draws "Trust Guardian", a card he had drawn but not used in a practice run with Crow and Yusei. Crow had scolded him, saying the card was part of their team strategy, but Jack had insisted that he need not limit himself to such things. In the same way, Jack does not use "Trust Guardian" but goes for a more destructive strategy instead. The enemy, unfazed and disappointed, goes on to summon a copy of "Red Dragon Archfiend", wiping out all of Jack's Life Points in one turn. Jack is sent flying from the highway, devastated at such a manner of defeat. Yusei and Crow show up, only to find Imposter Jack riding away and leaving behind shards of broken glass.]] Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Enemy Turn 1: Enemy The Enemy's hand contains "Powerful Rebirth", "Shockwave", "Lineage of Destruction", "Mad Archfiend", and "Speed Spell - End of the Storm". Enemy draws "Dark Resonator" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/1300/300) in Defense Position. He then sets three cards. Turn 2: Jack Jack draws "Trust Guardian". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Enemy's SPC: 0 → 1; Jack's SPC: 0 → 1). Since the Enemy controls monsters, but Jack doesn't, Jack Special Summons "Vice Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position by halving its original ATK and DEF ( 5/2000 → 1000/2400 → 1200). Jack then Normal Summons "Dread Dragon" ( 2/1100/400) in Attack Position. Jack then tunes "Vice Dragon" with "Dread Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Exploder Dragonwing" ( 7/2400/1600) in Attack Position. "Exploder Dragonwing" attacks "Dark Resonator", but the Enemy states that "Dark Resonator" can't be destroyed in battle once per turn. However, Jack activates the effect of "Exploder Dragonwing" to destroy "Dark Resonator" immediately without applying damage calculation and inflict damage to the Enemy equal to the ATK of "Dark Resonator" (Enemy 4000 → 2700). Jack sets a card. Turn 3: Enemy The Enemy draws "Crimson Fire". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Enemy's SPC: 1 → 2; Jack's SPC: 1 → 2). The Enemy activates his face-down "Shockwave" to destroy "Exploder Dragonwing" and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK (Jack 4000 → 1600; Enemy 2700 → 300). The Enemy then Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend" ( 4/1800/0) in Attack Position. Jack activates his face-down "Powerful Rebirth" in order to revive "Dread Dragon" in Defense Position with its ATK and DEF increased by 100 and its Level increased by one ( 2 → 3/1100 → 1200/400 → 500). The Enemy activates his face-down "Powerful Rebirth" in order to revive "Dark Resonator" in Attack Position with its ATK and DEF increased by 100 and its Level increased by one ( 3 → 4/1300 → 1400/300 → 400). The Enemy then tunes "Mad Archfiend" with "Dark Resonator" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Dread Dragon". Since the Enemy destroyed a Defense Position monster controlled by Jack this turn, the Enemy activates his face-down "Lineage of Destruction" in order to allow "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack a second time. "Red Dragon Archfiend" then attacks directly (Jack 1600 → 0). Difference in adaptations * In the dub, the Fake Jack Atlas refers to himself as the champion instead of the king in the Japanese version. * In the dub, one random Sector Security officer is named "Biggs", and another officer later in the episode is named "Wedge". This is a reference to the original Star Wars. Errors In the dub, when the fake Jack makes his first move in the duel, the card layout of all cards in his hand aren't dubbed. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.